


suffocating

by kireinayuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boyfriends, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Crying During Sex, Cute Lee Jeno, Cute Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Lee Jeno, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Face Slapping, Grinding, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slight Pain Kink, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta
Summary: Jeno discovers something new about Jaemin Monday night on the living room couch, and another new thing Friday night in bed.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 398





	suffocating

Jaemin is particular about the way he looks. 

It's usually not in the self conscious way, but more so in the way he wants to look. 

Jaemin has a list of things he constantly wants on his body, or constantly wants to do to feel pretty. He guesses it's just a confidence booster, so he thinks of it that way. 

His hair has been pink since October, something that's been his decision to continue. He just personally feels like he looks the best in pink hair, he thinks he looks the prettiest with the pastel colour sitting atop his head. It may have been a hassle to get his roots touched up, but it's not that big of a deal to him. And no one has denied how good he looks with it so far, so he doesn't have a reason to not believe it. 

Jaemin also always wants to have earrings in. It's just a simple and small accessory that he feels elevates anything he wears. Little dangles, that move and bounce with his every motion that make him feel a bit more lovely. 

He also likes to work out. It's on occasion, since he naturally has a low body fat percentage and his metabolism works in his favour, but Jaemin doesn't turn down going to the gym with Jeno or going on a bike ride with him. He feels great after, so he also doesn't see a reason to stop. 

It's all just little things he does that make him feel better everyday. Little things which put a bounce in his step, little things which make him smile a little brighter when he looks at his reflection. 

And it just so happens, that the little things which make Jaemin smile ten times brighter everyday are also the little things which make Jeno want to pin him down.

Not that he's complaining. Why would he complain? 

Jeno likes to feel the long chains of Jaemin's earrings dangling against his hands when he cups the younger's jaw, likes to feel the cool metal whenever he wears heavier pieces. 

Jeno likes the look of Jaemin's candy floss pink hair fanned out on a pillow, likes to see how ethereal the colour makes him look. He’s referenced Jaemin being an angel on way too many occasions because of the look. 

Jeno likes the feel of Jaemin's lean stomach underneath his palms when his hands travel under his shirt. He likes to grip at the younger's lithe waist and feel his squirm when he holds onto him a bit too tight. 

In conclusion, Jeno likes everything Jaemin likes, and he guesses that maybe that's why they're so compatible. That's why Jeno has him pressed into the cushion of the couch, why Jeno has a hand on his jaw and the other under his shirt. It's why Jeno feels the metal of Jaemin's earrings against his hands, and why he marvels at Jaemin’s halo of pink sprawled onto the armrest of the living room couch. 

"Daddy," Jaemin gasps against Jeno's lips when the latter finally pulls away, not far, but far enough away where their lips still brush against each other. 

Jeno aligns their hips before Jaemin can say anything more, before he even answers to the call, and pushes his hips hard into Jaemin's. The action emits a mewl from the boy underneath him, and Jeno delves into his neck to start pressing kisses onto the soft skin. 

"Hm, look at you," Jeno mumbles from where his mouth is pressed against Jaemin's neck. "So desperate." 

Jaemin feels himself nodding his head, lost in the feeling of Jeno lips and tongue against his collarbones. His mind goes dizzy with Jeno's small bites, goes fuzzy when he licks over the bites. His hands finds purchase gripping onto the fabric of Jeno's shirt around his waist, and he uses that position to push the elder's hips against his own harder. 

"Needy," Jeno smirks, finally pulling his face away so that Jaemin could look at him. Jeno notes how the younger's eyes are hazed over, notes how his mouth is open as he lets out breaths and pants. He can see the red marks already blossoming onto his skin, and feels flushed with warmth at the sight. It shouldn't excite him as much as he does, but what can he do about it? 

"I want—" 

As much as he wants to hear Jaemin tell him what he wants, Jeno doesn't let Jaemin finish his sentence, leaning down to silence the latter with his lips. He shoves his tongue into Jaemin's mouth right away, letting him suck on it while one of Jeno's hands stroke his cheek to get him to cool down a bit. 

Their kisses get softer, and Jeno chooses then to pull away, a thin string of saliva connecting their wet and bruised lips. Jaemin's panting even harder now, and Jeno also finds it hard to regulate his breathing with the way Jaemin is looking at him. 

He has to though, seeing as Jaemin is a bit too out of it to be thinking clearly right now. 

"Renjun, Chenle and Jisung are gonna be home soon," Jeno says, leaning up and a bit off of Jaemin. Not too much though, knowing that he's going to have to ease the separation to Jaemin. As much as he'd very willingly have his way with the younger right here on the living room couch, he doesn't think their members would appreciate it that much. 

Jaemin whines at the statement, as Jeno thought he would, and he shakes his head with a small pout coming onto his lips. He makes grabby hands to grab at Jeno's torso again, as he had slipped out of his grasp when he pulled away. 

"But I want you," he says, leaning up a tad and pressing a soft kiss onto Jeno's lips. "Please Daddy?" He whispers, not even giving Jeno time to answer before he's kissing him again, this time less soft. He's more aggressive and he's licks into Jeno's mouth, but the latter isn't opening up. He knows that it frustrates Jaemin, and that it'll make the latter want to pull away, and that's exactly what he wants right now. He doesn't know how much time they have before the other three make their way through the front door. 

He gently pushes Jaemin away with a hand on his throat, and a little bit of force, not expecting Jaemin to whimper and roll his eyes into the back of his head. 

Jeno's mouth parts in surprise. 

When Jaemin opens his eyes, a bit lost in the sensations which were clouding over him before they all stopped, he flushes deep red when he realizes what's happened. And at the fact that Jeno's hand is still around his neck. 

"Oh," Jeno says dumbly, blinking twice before his signature smirk comes onto his face. He looks into Jaemin eyes, not letting go of the younger but still stroking a thumb over his Adam's apple. "Yeah?" He asks the question mainly with his eyes, but Jaemin understands nonetheless. 

He gulps, Jeno feels it against his thumb, and he nods his head slowly. 

"Yeah," he croaks out, looking anywhere but Jeno. 

"Tell you what," Jeno starts, finally letting go of Jaemin's neck and sitting completely back. He sees Jaemin's eyes widen, so he's quick to pull the younger into his lap, this time in a less suggestive way. He smiles a bit at the way Jaemin immediately goes to hold his hands, soft between his own as he plays with them between their bodies. "Friday, they won't be here. Renjunnie has a radio schedule, and Chenle and Jisung are filming."

"Jenjaem time?" He asks happily, seemingly coming back from his headspace. He's more coherent, Jeno can tell by the way his eyes are clearer. 

"Yeah," Jeno smiles, bringing one of Jaemin's hands up and kissing his knuckles. "Jenjaem time." He repeats cutely, fond smile coming onto his face at the title. 

"Promise?" Jaemin asks more sweetly, coming closer to the point where their noses are touching. His eyelashes look long from this up close, fanned out against his eyelids while his eyes are wide and excited. 

Jeno thinks Jaemin is so cute. How could he not promise a night alone after all of that?

"I promise."

Jaemin squeals.

"Thank you Daddy," he smiles, landing and loud kiss onto Jeno's cheek.

Ironically, that's when the keys in the front door start to jiggle. 

—

It's Friday night, and Jaemin is being way too obvious about their plans once everyone leaves. He doesn't care though, he's been waiting since Monday for this sacred alone time. 

Chenle and Jisung have already left, and Renjun is eyeing them with suspicion and disgust as he puts on his shoes. Jeno is busying himself in the kitchen, getting some water to make their plans seem less obvious, but it's a lost cause with the way Jaemin is bouncing on the heels of his feet, staring at Renjun and waiting for him to leave. 

"Bye bye Injunnie," Jaemin smiles, waving with both his hands as Renjun opens the front door. The older boy turns around to stare Jaemin down, unimpressed, and a final look of distaste sets itself onto his face. 

"Rabbits," he spits, making sure he makes eye contact with Jeno too before he leaves, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Jaemin is quick to lock the door, and then he’s immediately running into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around Jeno's waist, planting a kiss onto his mouth. Jeno stumbles a little in shock, putting the water bottle in his hands down onto the counter. He then proceeds to grip at Jaemin's hips, kissing him back with fervour. 

"Baby," he calls, pulling away and staring into Jaemin's sparkling eyes. "Eager, aren't you?" 

Jaemin nods, not even ashamed, and Jeno finds it more endearing than amusing. His hand automatically goes under the t-shirt the younger is wearing, practically a habit at this point as he holds onto his waist. 

“Wait for me in the bedroom,” he whispers into Jaemin’s ear. “Naked.” He adds, biting onto the younger’s earlobe gently before sending him off. 

The way Jaemin scurries away makes him want to laugh, but he doesn’t in the worry that the other would hear. Instead, he grabs another water bottle from the fridge, and three bags of snacks before he turns off the lights in the kitchen and living room. He knows that they’ll both be too lazy to grab stuff after their... Activities, and would rather not have to drag himself out here again. 

When all the lights are off behind him, Jeno opens the door to their room and sees Jaemin waiting, just the way Jeno asked. He’s striped, looking pretty as he waits on his knees, hands tucked behind his back. Jeno doesn’t have strict rules, but this position is one of them; on your knees, and hands away while you wait. 

“Hm, aren’t you a good boy?” Jeno praises, putting all the things in his hands down onto the dressing table. He goes back to the door to lock it, and then finally makes his way over to the edge of the bed. Jaemin is staring up at him, and he smiles as he delicately holds the younger’s face up to hold eye contact. “Tell me what you want. It’ll all be about you tonight.” Jeno says, keeping the gentle smile on his face as Jaemin’s mouth parts in surprise. 

“Really?” Jaemin asks carefully, voice soft. 

Jeno simply nods.

“Wanna suck,” Jaemin says quickly after the confirmation, nudging his head towards Jeno’s belt. “Daddy, please?” He still asks, despite what Jeno said. 

Jeno doesn’t say anything, just undoes his belt and tosses it onto the floor. He unzips his jeans and lowers them with his underwear, only enough to the point where his cock is free. He watches the way Jaemin eyes him excitedly. 

“Hands?” He asks, looking back up at the older boy’s eyes. Jeno nods, and Jaemin is quick with the way his hands grab onto his dick. 

Jaemin starts slow, moving his mouth close until he takes the tip between his lips. He has one hand stroking the rest of his length, and he’s doing everything so slowly. Jaemin lets his eyes flutter shut, lets himself get lost in the weight of Jeno in his mouth. 

It doesn’t take long for Jaemin to get into it, doesn’t take long for him to start taking Jeno deeper into his throat. He focuses on wanting to get Jeno fully hard, focuses more on that than how nice it feels to have him in his mouth. 

Jeno is releasing deep groans from above, his hands coming up to rest atop of Jaemin’s hair. He simply cards through the strands, not wanting to do anything. And although it requires a lot of self control, since he knows Jaemin will let him do whatever he wants with him, he lets Jaemin go at his own pace. 

It pays off soon enough, with the way Jaemin is comfortably taking Jeno’s entire length into the back of his throat, both his hands now resting on the mattress His eyes are still closed, but he’s still enthusiastic. Jaemin’s cheeks are hallowed, and his lips are tight as he bobs his head back and forth. Jaemin takes him all the way into his throat once more, and this time Jeno does grip onto his hair to pull him off. 

“I’m gonna come,” he grunts out. 

Jaemin slowly opens his eyes, panting a little as he looks at Jeno’s, fully erect and red, cock in front of him. He huffs a bit, looking up at Jeno through his lashes. 

“I want you to come in my mouth, Daddy,” he requests, mouth immediately going back to taking Jeno in. 

The older boy groans at his words, once again letting his hands fall lax in Jaemin’s hair as he works his mouth with vigour. 

It doesn’t take long for Jeno to spill after that, releasing a guttural moan while doing so. Jaemin laps everything up, and Jeno lets him collect it all despite the overstimulation. 

When Jaemin pulls off, he looks satisfied. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are swollen red. Jaemin’s hair is just a bit tousled, and he hums contently as he looks up at Jeno. 

One look between Jaemin’s thighs though, and he knows there’s a different story behind the satisfaction the younger is showing. 

Jeno leans down and kisses Jaemin, tasting remnants of himself on his tongue. He pushes the younger back a bit, keeping their lips connected the whole time. Jaemin gets the memo and moves back slowly, also not wanting to disconnect from Jeno’s mouth. Jeno kneels onto the bed, and they shuffle back until Jaemin is slightly propped up onto the pillow, Jeno between his legs. 

Once again, one of Jeno’s hands find themselves on his waist, and the other is stroking up and down one of his bare thighs. 

They make out for a while more, Jaemin’s hands eventually pawing at Jeno’s t-shirt. 

“Off, Daddy,” he pants into the older boy’s mouth, tugging the fabric up. 

Jeno hums lowly, pulling away to slip his shirt off. He tosses it away like he did his belt, and is back to hovering over Jaemin again, not letting the latter ogle for too long. 

“What would you like, Nana?” Jeno asks, keeping his hands where they are. He bends down and starts leaving bruises onto his chest. His favourite part of marking up Jaemin is the way his breathing picks up, and the way he whines above him. 

It takes Jaemin a while to answer, but Jeno was expecting that. He waits patiently nonetheless, busying himself with biting down on Jaemin’s nipples. 

He’s sensitive there, only proven once again with the Jaemin cries at the sensation, arching his back into the older boy’s mouth. 

“Can you,” Jaemin pants, attempting to catch his breath with Jeno torturing him with his mouth. “Finger me please, Daddy.” He begs, despite not needing to. 

Jeno places one last kiss on Jaemin’s sternum, and lifts himself up from the mess he made on the younger’s chest. He sits back on his haunches, still between Jaemin’s legs, and waits for the younger to catch his breath a bit. 

Once he has, he makes quick work of grabbing the lube, from their bedside drawer. He uncaps the bottle and lets the gel warm up a bit between his fingers. While that’s happening, Jeno keeps his other hand stroking Jaemin’s thigh. 

“Wanna come on my fingers?” He asks gently, watching amusedly when Jaemin immediately shakes his head.

“Wanna come on Daddy’s cock,” he whines, canting his hips up at the mere thought. 

Jeno growls lowly at that, coaxing Jaemin’s legs open. The latter hooks an arm under and around one of his legs for easier access, and whimpers in anticipation as he feels Jeno prod one finger against his rim. 

Jeno slips one in easily, keeping his eyes trained on Jaemin’s facial expression. He watches the way his mouth opens to let out a sigh, watches how his eyes flutter shut and how his head tilts back a bit. One finger doesn’t last long. 

“Daddy, put in another,” he says, looking at Jeno with those adorably wide puppy dog eyes. 

“Anything for you baby,” Jeno mutters, following Jaemin’s instructions and pushing a second finger alongside the first. He scissors and stretches Jaemin out with them, fingers in search for the spot that’ll have Jaemin wailing. 

He finds it after adding a third finger, and the cry Jaemin lets past his lips as Jeno aching between his legs. 

“Fuck yes,” he moans, starting to thrust his hips a bit deeper down on Jeno’s fingers. “Feel so good, Daddy,” he whines, letting his head fall back onto the pillows. 

Jeno is once again reminded of an angel. 

“Good,” Jeno smiles, jabbing his fingers against Jaemin’s prostate continuously. “You deserve to feel good, sweetheart.” 

Jaemin whimpers at the nickname, his one hand scrambling until it grabs onto Jeno’s free hand. He laces their fingers together, squeezing tight when the pleasure gets blinding. 

“Daddy please fuck me now,” Jaemin moans, glad when Jeno removes his fingers at the request. Jaemin didn’t know how long he could’ve gone if Jeno hadn’t stopped. 

Jeno wipes the excess lube on his length, which is already back to being rock hard, and squeezes a bit more onto his cock. He makes way to hold both of Jaemin’s legs open, despite knowing he doesn’t need to because of how flexible the younger is. Nonetheless, he keeps his hands there for a source of comfort, as he aligns his length with Jaemin’s hole. 

“Okay?” He asks, looking into Jaemin’s eyes once more for confirmation. His hair is matted to his forehead, and his lips are red and raw from all the blowing, kissing and biting. His chest looks a mess of reds and purples, and Jeno feels like if he hadn’t promised Jaemin that he’d have a say in everything they did tonight, he’d have wrecked Jaemin all over again at the sight of the younger. 

“Okay,” Jaemin nods, impatient with how his tone whines. 

Jeno hums, slowly breaching Jaemin’s rim. He takes his time with the way he buries himself deep, trying to keep himself calm when Jaemin sobs out at the feeling of feeling full. 

He sounds so overwhelmed to Jeno, and he guesses it makes sense, Jaemin does in fact feel overwhelmed. It’s been a while since they’ve had time alone to go all the way, and having Jeno fill him up after waiting a long time makes him cry out in satisfaction. 

“I love it,” Jaemin says, despite Jeno not moving. “I missed this, Daddy,” he admits, looking at Jeno while his chest is flushed pink and heaving. 

“Daddy missed this too,” the older boy assures, leaning down and kissing the younger. He lets Jaemin suck on his tongue, he knows it’s calms the other down to some extent. 

“Move,” Jaemin allows, nodding his head and watching where Jeno is disappearing inside of him. 

Before Jeno moves though, he thinks back to their little moment on the couch on Monday. Thinks about how Jaemin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when he placed his hands on his neck. The whimper that Jaemin had let out them rings in Jeno’s ears, and Jeno finds his fingers wrapping around Jaemin’s throat without another thought. 

As he expected, Jaemin’s breath hitches at that. He looks up at Jeno with wide eyes, looks at the way the latter is looking at him, stern, as if waiting for the okay. 

Jaemin immediately nods his head. 

Smirking, Jeno closes his fingers completely around Jaemin’s throat, at the same time as he pulls out and slams back into him. 

Jaemin is responsive, is quick to mewl at the electrifying feeling of Jeno sliding in and out of him. 

Jeno applies a bit of pressure onto Jaemin’s neck after a few minutes, and he thinks he goes mad at the feeling of the younger’s Adam’s apple bobbing underneath his palm. 

Jaemin chokes out a whimper, and everything is maddeningly pleasurable like this. With Jeno jackhammering into him, with his hand cutting off his airflow. Everything around him is screaming Jeno, Jeno, Jeno, and Jaemin is going dizzy with pleasure. 

“Daddy,” Jaemin sobs out, feeling like every nerve ending on his body has been set ablaze. His legs are open on their own accord at this point, and Jeno’s other hand has resorted to holding him down by the hips.

“Feel good?” Jeno grunts, feeling delirious when Jaemin nods his head rapidly. “God, you’re so fucking tight, Nana.”

Jaemin whines, feeling his body flush all over. 

Jeno is purposefully jabbing into his prostate with every thrust, and he feels so close. His dick remains red, hot and untouched where it’s bouncing on his stomach, and he honestly feels like he doesn’t even need to touch it in order to let the coil in his tummy snap. 

Despite feeling extremely overwhelmed by Jeno and the pleasure, and despite feeling so extremely close, it’s not enough. 

It’s not enough to really unravel the knot in his tummy, not enough to really release the heat.

Before he can think about, the words are already slipping out of his mouth, coming out of his throat a bit croaky since Jeno still has his fingers clasped around. 

“Slap me, Daddy.”

Jaemin can tell Jeno is shocked at his request, by the way his hips slow down for a few seconds. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, baby,” he groans. He’s quick to pick up his pace again though, but his eyes are still wide as he look at Jaemin, who’s desperately looking into the older boy’s eyes and nodding vigorously. 

“Please, I’m okay, please slap me. Do it hard Daddy, wanna feel it please, please—” 

Jaemin gets cut off by a stinging sensation on his right cheek. The force of his turns his head to the side, and everything is immediately amplified a hundredfold. 

“Fuck!” Jaemin cries, not getting the chance to take in a proper amount of air before Jeno clamps around his throat again, this time with more pressure than he had used previously. His feels his eyes water is pleasure. 

“You like that?” Jeno asks lowly, his chest heaving with the energy he’s using. He’s sweating, but the only thing he can focus on is how Jaemin likes getting choked and slapped around in bed. The only thing he can think about is how it makes the fire in his tummy burn angrier. 

Jaemin nods, unable to answer verbally with the way Jeno is holding onto him. 

Another slap comes down on his left cheek, not as hard as the first, but still enough to throw his head to the other side. 

“Daddy,” the younger boy sobs, call coming out gargled because of Jeno’s choking. The latter lets go for the briefest while, just enough for Jaemin to breathe in a lungful of air. “Daddy, Daddy, so good, so fucking good—” He cries, cutting off into a gasp when Jeno’s hold around his throat returns. 

Jaemin manages to wheeze out that he’s close, and that only motivates Jeno to put the last of his energy into slamming into Jaemin’s prostate, choking him harder than he has all night, and coming himself when Jaemin lets out a silent scream, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he comes all over himself. 

Jeno doesn’t let go for a while, not until his own orgasm has died down. When it finally does, he slowly unclasps his fingers around Jaemin’s neck, listening to the way he takes in choked breaths. Both his cheeks are a deep read, and Jeno wonders if they’re gonna bruise. He probably should’ve thought about that before, but oh well. What’s done is done.

“Daddy,” Jaemin whimpers, making small grabby hands for the older boy. Jeno immediately complies, laying down and holding Jaemin in his arms. The latter’s voice is ruined, completely raspy and Jeno thinks he might want some tea. 

“Are you feeling okay? Was that good, Nana?” Jeno asks, stroking his hands up and down Jaemin’s back. He gently kisses his cheeks, a bite guilty when Jaemin whimpers softly and burrows deeper in his chest. 

Despite the pain on his cheeks, Jaemin’s answer is anything from hurt. 

“It was perfect,” he admits, sounding croaky. “You’re perfect.” He sighs. 

Jeno kisses Jaemin’s forehead, and then makes way to grab a wet and dry washcloth. Jaemin whines at him leaving, but Jeno promises to be back soon. 

He comes back quick with his two wash cloths, gently turning Jaemin over onto his back and wiping away at the cum on his stomach and between his asscheeks. 

He dries him down too before tossing the cloths into the laundry hamper. He makes his way to the dressing table and grabs the snacks he’d previously brought in, settling back into the bed. Jeno drapes the blanket over the both of them, and uncaps the bottle of water for Jaemin, helping him tip the bottle and drink it. 

“Thank you, Jeno,” Jaemin smiles, seeming to have come down from his headspace. “I love you.”

Jeno smiles, all crescent moons and everything Jaemin adores, before holding a bag of chips out to him.

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
